Elsword: Fanfic LuCiel - Nuestra pequeña historia
by Shirokomu
Summary: Fan fic sobre comova avanzando la historia en Elsword, pero especialmente en torno a Lu/Ciel y como va avanzando su historia. PD: Es el primer fanfic que hago, así que no me maten
1. El comienzo

_**Bueno, este es el primer fan fic que hago, espero les guste, trataré de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda, en fin, aquí empieza...**_

* * *

Capítulo uno

Traición, poder, sobrevivencia, asesinato, entre otras cosas más fueron los motivos que los unieron, sin embargo, ahora se están...¿separando..?

-¡No!¡No puede ser posible! E-Esto no puede ocurrir ¿verdad?-

-Al parecer así está sucediendo, creo que aquí es donde el destino nos separa..-

-Pero si estamos unidos..¿Qué pasará ahora?-

-Tú vivirás, y tú alma ya no será en parte mía, seguirás siendo como eres, sin embargo yo..te tendré que decir adiós..lo siento mucho..-

-¡No! No quería que este momento llegara nunca, siempre pensé que en algún momento, todo acabaría, pero..pensé que seríamos los dos juntos..-

-Yo también lo pensé, me hubiera gustado que fuera así...Te quiero mucho..Ciel..-

[3 años antes]

Lu: -Waa~ ¿De verdad teníamos que venir nosotros a hacer las compras?-

Ciel: -Así es, mira el lado, gracas a esto hoy día yo no me encargaré de cocinar, ¡oh! espera..eso solo me beneficia a mí...-

Lu: -Idiota..- Dijo haciendo un puchero. -Como sea, ¿cuántas cosas nos faltan?-

Ciel: -Déjame ver...al parecer solo unos condimentos y ya estará todo-

Lu: -¡Genial! Ahora apúrate..- Decía mientras cada vez iba apresurando un poco más el paso, dejando atrás a Ciel.

Ciel: -Lu..ya nos pasamos la tienda por tu culpa.-

Lu: -Ups..-

Ciel: -Descuida, espérame aquí, está a unos pasos, no nos adelantamos mucho.-

Lu: Dando un suspiro -Menos mal..-

Ciel: Comprando los condimentos que necesita -Muchas gracias..ahora ya terminamos de comprar.- Decía acercándose donde Lu, mientras sonreía. -Debes estar satisfecha, ya termianmos de comprar, ahora regresemos.-

Lu: -¡Yey! Por fin..¡Ciel!¿¡Estás bien!?- La demonio se acababa de sorpender al ver a Ciel soltar las bolsas de las compras y caer al suelo repentinamente.

Ciel: -Agh..No sé por qué, pero me dio una especie de dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, fue algo extraño..-

Lu: -Debríamos volver, ¡iré por unas medicinas para ti!-

Ciel: -Descuida, ya me siento mejor, fue solo cosa de unos minutos, ya pasó-

Lu: -Bueno, si tú lo dices..-

(Ya en la casa)

Rena: -¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? Ha sido un desastre el dejarme con estos niños..-

Ciel: -Me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza, además Lu se estubo quejando todo el camino, pero aquí están las cosas, como quedamos, hoy día tú cocinas, yo iré a descansar..- Dijo entregándole las bolsas a Rena, para después subir por la escalera hasta su habitación.

Rena: -¿De verdad se encuentra bien?-

Lu: -No lo sé, desde ese dolor de cabeza ha estado algo cansado y desanimado, si quieres te ayudo a cocinar-

Rena: -¡Por fin alguien piensa en ayudarme! No como estos críos.- Dijo mirando de reojo a Elsword, Aisha y Chung,los cuales al ser los menores en el grupo, estaban haciendo un desastre en la casa.

Elsword: -¡Devuélveme mi espada, maga de pacotilla!-

Aisha: -¡Oblígame enano!

Chung: -¡Ya cálmense! o..o..¡o les dipararé!-

Elsword -Como si pudieras.-

Lu: -Haber cálmense humanos de una vez, que si quieren demostrar su poder, es obvio que soy la más fuerte aquí-

Aisha: -Nadie te pregunto..-

Lu: Sacando su garra -¿¡Qué has dicho!?-

Todos empezaron a pelear entre sí, haciendo una bulla inmensa, cosa que estresaba más a Rena, la cual estaba apunto de explotar.

Rena: -¡Haber cállense de una buena vez, antes de que me moleste de verdad!¡Cada uno a su cuarto y ni se les ocurra verse las caras para pelearse!-

Cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación mientras esperaban la cena algo asustados por el carácter amargado de Rena para calmarlos. Lledada la noche, después de comer, cada uno se fue a dormir, aunque Lu por su lado no podía agarrar sueño al estar muy preocupada por Ciel.

Lu: -Ojalá que ya para mañana se sienta mejor...-

(Al día siguiente)

Ya había amanecido, todo era normal, un simple desayuno donde estaban todos reunidos, al menos, casi todos...

Elesis: -Para ser un desayuno está muy rico, aunque ¿alguien sabe dónde se ha metido mi hermano?-

Aisha: -En la mañana escuché que dijo que iba a entrenar porque quería hacerse más fuerte, o algo así..-

Elesis: -Ese nunca aprende...-

Add: -Y hablando del rey de Roma...- Dijo al mismo instante en que Elsword entró corriendo por la puerta emocionado y a la vez algo cansado, pero al parecer con buenas noticias.

Elsword: -Tienen que escucharme..escuché a Hoffman conversar y oí algo de que al parecer nosotros podemos volvernos más fuertes de lo que ya somos-

Elesis: -Hermanito..sabes que eso es posible con práctica ¿no?-

* * *

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo 1 espero les haya gustado**_  
 _ **PD: Todos los personajes están en sus clases base**_


	2. Ciertos Cambios y un regalo

_**Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, y perdónenme si está algo aburrido, prometo que más adelante se pondrá más interesante y jugaré con sus kokoro's (?) PD: el capítulo siguiente a éste probablemente vaya a ser relleno, así que no lo esperen demasiado :v**_

* * *

Elsword: -Pues como les dije, al parecer vamos a poder cambiar y conseguir más poder o algo parecido, yo por mi parte iré a preguntarle ahora mismo, no sé de ustedes, pero bueno, solo vine a decirles esto y..- Se acerca a la mesa donde todos estaban desayunando y agarra un par de tocinos y se va corriendo por la puerta -...Ahora si me voy-

Elesis: -¡Hermanito vuelve aquí, eso era mío!- Dijo gritando mientras perseguía a Elsword

Rena: -Así que volverse más fuerte dependiendo del destino...-

Ciel: -Lu, ¿qué tal si vamos a preguntarle después? Digo, después de todo hasta podrías recuperar tus poderes-

Lu: -Está bien, si quieres vamos terminando de desayunar-

Ya habiendo todos terminado de desayunar, algunos fueron donde Hoffman a preguntarle sobre lo que les había contado Elsword, y otros se quedaron descansando en la casa; por su lado, Lu y Ciel fueron a preguntarle a Hoffman ni bien terminaron de comer.

Hoffman: -Está bien, comprendo lo que me dicen, sin embargo, no confío del todo en ustedes todavía, así que ¿pueden derrotar a Banthus y sus secuaces una vez más?-

Ciel: -Está bien, Lu, vamos-

Al rato volvieron algo cansados, pero al parecer victoriosos, pues si ya lo habían derrotado varias veces antes, otra vez no iba a ser mucho problema.

Lu: -Ya lo vencimos, ahora dínos ¿cómo es eso de obtener poder?-

Hoffman: -Bueno, en el caso de ustedes al ser demonios, no creo poder ayudarlos, pero quizás Echo sepa algo-

Ciel: -Vamos a ver en que nos ayuda..-

Lu: -Después de todo no nos queda de otra...-

Después de ir donde Echo, está les habló sobre una poción para recuperar la memoria, la cual, después de reunir todos los ingredientes, Lu bebió, con la esperanza de poder recuperar su poder, aunque solo fueron unos cuantos recuerdos, y en sí, una pequeña parte de su poder, aunque solo les quedaba una pequqeña cosa por hacer: derrotar al robot de Wally.

Unos cuantos ataques bastaron para derrotarlo, después de todo resultó ser fácil de vencer para el dúo demoniáco, aunque después de vencerlo, Lu sintió que algo en ella empezaba a cambiar, al parecer era más poder, al parecer el camino elegido por ella y Ciel era el de infligir terror en los enemigos, aunque para Ciel, se seguía viendo tan adorable como siempre.

Al parecer el "cambio de clase" ya estaba realizado, así que estos dos descidieron regresar a la casa donde se estaban quedando todos por ahora, aunque se podría decir que se llevaron cierta sorpresa...

Aisha: -Vaya que por fin regresaron, ¿les gusta como me veo ahora~?-

Elsword: -Cállate y no me opaques, me veo mucho mejor que tú, y soy más fuerte-

Chung: -Cálmense...todos nos hemos hecho más fuertes ahora...-

Rena: -Tiene razón, ya no se peleen, mas bien, ya que ahora todos estamos aquí reunidos, quería avisar que mañana ya dejamos élder ynos vamos a Besma, ya que al parecer están teniendo problemas allí-

Todos (o al menos la mayoría): -Entendido...-

Terminada la pequeña reunión la mayoría se fue a dormir o a probar sus nuevos poderes, Ciel, aprovechando que esa noche le tocaba cocinar, le pidió a Rena que lo acompañara, cosa que no a Lu, ya que ésta se encontraba cansada, además de que le tenía una sorpresa.

Ciel: -Si puedes guárdame esto hasta que te lo pida, no sé como es que logré esconderlo mientras estaba con Lu- Dijo entregándole un paquete a Rena

Rena: -Está bien, pero ¿qué se supone que es?-

Ciel: -Es un regalo que tenía para Lu por su cambio de clase, aunque prefiero no dárselo hasta mañana o al menos hasta que haya descansado bien-

Rena: -Descuida, no le diré nada. Por cierto, ¿sabes porqué te pusiste tan mal el otro día?-

Ciel: -No, hasta ahora no lo sé, sin embargo cuando sentí ese dolor de cabeza la primera vez, se podría decir que vi como una lanza de luz roja, algo así como con la que me lanzó Karis cuando me mató aquella vez, pero esta vez era como en algún otro lugar, parecía que había lava o algo así, no recuerdo bien; y preferí no decirle a nadie para no preocuparlos..-

Rena: -Entiendo, seguro que solo deben ser traumas de cuando moriste, no te preocupes. Bueno, lo mejor será que ya regresemos-

Ciel y Rena regresaron a la casa, junto con las cosas para la cena y el regalo de Lu, que justo Ciel decidió entregárselo en la mañana del día siguiente, cuando llegaron a Besma a ayudar con los problemas que habían allí.

* * *

 ** _Y eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado._**


End file.
